User talk:JoePlay
Request for help Hmmmm, well I was thinking of a new background for this wiki. I am thinking that the background should be the city called Barcelona in the series of "Lucky Fred" and maybe not just the sides should be visible the whole thing. Thanks. ᚱ''' ''RGL Victor'' [[User talk:RGL Victor The Great|'''The Great]] ♫'' 10:32, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Hmmmm, Well, I have found only one image that captures most of the city and it's the biggest I can find. Thanks. 'ᚱ''' ''RGL Victor'' [[User talk:RGL Victor The Great|'The Great']] ♫'' 16:39, September 18, 2012 (UTC) I kinda like the official website's background actually, however a background that captures most of the city is cooler.'ᚱ''' ''RGL Victor'' [[User talk:RGL Victor The Great|'The Great']] ♫'' 16:58, September 18, 2012 (UTC) I love it! Please upload it now to the wiki. Thanks. 'ᚱ''' ''RGL Victor'' [[User talk:RGL Victor The Great|'The Great']] ♫'' 01:30, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me Sir, can you help me with ShowHide script? Cuz I'm thinking of navigational templates with the show and hide button. Thanks. 'ᚱ''' ''RGL Victor'' [[User talk:RGL Victor The Great|'The Great']] ♫''16:43, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Sir, can you make me a design for navigational templates such as for characters, episodes, actors, disambiguations, etc. Thanks. 'ᚱ''' ''RGL Victor'' [[User talk:RGL Victor The Great|'The Great']] ♫'' 14:14, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Uh, how about a disambiguation template sir. Thanks. 'ᚱ''' ''RGL Victor'' [[User talk:RGL Victor The Great|'The Great']] ♫'' 16:14, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me sir, I'm thinking of featuring articles, images, etc. and I need an image/icon to indicate it. Thanks. 'ᚱ''' ''RGL Victor'' [[User talk:RGL Victor The Great|'The Great']] ♫'' 10:55, September 29, 2012 (UTC) That's ok sir, atleast you replied my message and I thank you for your help. Well, now I'm thinking of a new Graphic wordmark for the Wiki. Can you still help out? Thanks. 'ᚱ''' ''RGL Victor'' [[User talk:RGL Victor The Great|'The Great']] ♫'' 01:26, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Uh, could you please remove the white outlines and please make the image bigger (excluding transparent background) but not too big. Thanks. 'ᚱ''' ''RGL Victor'' [[User talk:RGL Victor The Great|'The Great']] ♫'' 18:07, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Here's the link, but can you edit the design similar to the other templates? Thanks. 'ᚱ''' ''RGL Victor'' [[User talk:RGL Victor The Great|'The Great']] ♫'' 21:51, October 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm planning to put another image on the "infobox", instead of replacing it why not keep both the images. 'ᚱ''' ''RGL Victor'' [[User talk:RGL Victor The Great|'The Great']] ♫'' 01:22, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I was thinking of 3 images, but 2 is ok. And can the buttons be customized to the wiki's color (including the text)? Thanks. 'ᚱ''' ''RGL Victor'' [[User talk:RGL Victor The Great|'The Great']] ♫'' 22:10, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Please it make it 3, and can the buttons' text be customized? Thanks. 'ᚱ''' ''RGL Victor'' [[User talk:RGL Victor The Great|'The Great']] ♫'' 02:26, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Can you add "|imagetab(1-3) = }" codes (for custom tabber button name), please. I've try that myself, but couldn't make it (well it's kinda hard). Thanks. 'ᚱ''' ''RGL Victor'' [[User talk:RGL Victor The Great|'The Great']] ♫'' 23:28, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Image Not Available: Reply Can you have it in '''Blippo'? Please? ᚱ''' ''RGL Victor'' [[User talk:RGL Victor The Great|'''The Great]] ♫'' 23:17, May 14, 2013 (UTC) It looks great, thank you! http://i488.photobucket.com/albums/rr241/GrandChaseGuides/Grand%20Chase%20Emotes/gc_24.gif 'ᚱ''' ''RGL Victor'' [[User talk:RGL Victor The Great|'The Great']] ♫ 02:57, May 16, 2013 (UTC)